Dreams
by Netrixie
Summary: Trelawney is not as stupid as her students think she is. She knows they never tell her their true dreams, and she wants to find out what they’re lying about in all the homework’s she’s assigned. So she comes up with a plan. Warnings inside. SLASH rated R


**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I merely enjoy playing with her creations.

**Title: **Dreams

**Beta: **un'beta'd by me D

**Rating: R, R, R and again I say R.**

**Authors Note: **I am **not** kidding about the rating, people. This is hard (hehehe) core smut, folks. Ron gets to have a nightmare- so this might be considered Ron- bashing (though he is doing it to himself…) Even though most of this takes place in Na- Na Land, most of the pairings are actual (and we all know that Draco's as narcissistic as they get… XD). Other than that, enjoy!

**P.S.: **I made Trelawney a tad smarter than the norm because I _absolutely hate _writing stupid people.

**Warnings: DISTURBING MATERIAL AHEAD. **Verbal and physical abuse, **SLASH, **voyeurism/ exhibitionism, random female squeals of glee and crying, a rather strange form of masturbation (that could in all honesty be called a variation of twincest), pranking and drinking, and **SNARRY. **The first bit moves fast.

**Summary: **Trelawney is not as stupid as her students think she is. She knows they never tell her their true dreams, and she wants to find out what they're lying about in all the homework's she's assigned. So she comes up with a plan. We all know it will backfire.

..

Sybil sat at her desk, plotting. She knew that several students were cheating on their homework- the hastily scrawled scraps of paper they routinely handed in were a dead give away- and she wanted it to stop. But she didn't know how. Maybe she should just stop assigning homework? No- they would enjoy that too much, and they needed to transcribe their true dreams in order to see their future. What to do?

A sudden thought made her blink, then sit upright. She was a Witch- she could use her magic to find out what they were hiding. But how-?

"Aha!" She cried as inspiration struck her. Now, to get the Headmaster to agree. Sybil stood and took herself to Dumbledore's office, idea firmly in place.

..

Albus stared in bemusement at the woman sitting across from him. The idea was utterly insane, but… somehow he had the feeling that it would be beneficial in the long run to allow her to do this. He shook his head and said, "Please run that by me again, my dear?"

Sybil nodded eagerly, and explained again. "I want to cast a charm that allows me to see what my students dream. I believe they've been cheating on their homework for long enough, and I want to know what they're hiding. It would be an invaluable opportunity to see into their psyche and get a glimpse of their mysterious futures."

Dumbledore could hardly keep from laughing at his absentminded Divination Teacher. She didn't know what she was getting into if she pursued this cockamamie scheme.

"Are you sure you want to know something like that, Sybil? Some students dream disturbing things," he said, referring to Harry's tendency to have nightmares concerning Voldemort's actions, and the general tendency of teenagers to be very hormonal. But Sybil shook her head, convinced of the infallibility of her plan.

Albus shrugged. This particular employee of his was far too trusting in his opinion, and he was going to change that. So he took a deep breath and consigned his students to their fate.

"Alright, Sybil. If you believe that this is best-" the woman nodded eagerly- "then I will give you the spell to use." He pulled out a piece of paper and waved his hand over the blank parchment. Picking up a quill, he looked at Sybil, hand poised over the paper.

"What are the names of the students you would like to view? Seven only, please."

Sybil thought for a moment, then said, "Lovegood, Weasley, Zabini, Parkinson, Malfoy, Finnegan, and Potter." She thought for a moment, then nodded. They were the students she was sure handed in the most obvious of the made- up dreams. Albus wrote the names down in the order she had given them to him, and cast another spell over the parchment.

Rolling it up, he handed it to Sybil saying, "This parchment will allow you to view the dreams of the students listed in that order. You will be trapped in the worlds of their minds and you will not be released until all the dreams have been completed." Sybil shrugged- in her opinion, that was a small price to pay for the wisdom and insight she would gain from the venture.

"The second spell I cast ensures that you will never speak of what you see-" he overrode her objections with a raised eyebrow- "and that this parchment can never be used again, nor can the spell be copied from it."

He paused, then added, "The spell begins at nine and ends at six. Make sure you are sufficiently comfortable before you open the parchment. When you do, you will not be able to move until the spell ends. Do you understand?" Sybil nodded excitedly, and Albus smiled tightly as he ushered her out.

"Do remember my instructions, Sybil," he called as she walked away, and put his head in his hand as he walked back into his office.

He hoped he'd done the right thing. Now to tell Minerva.

..

Sybil waited in anticipation as the clock ticked towards nine, settling and resettling herself in her bed as she waited for the hour to strike. At five to nine, she made sure she was as comfortable as she was likely to get and opened the parchment. She watched the blank paper in impatience, willing the spell to start working.

The clock struck nine and the paper blazed like a small sun, and Sybil cried out in surprise as she was sucked into the center of the glowing parchment.

..

Sybil stood from her kneeling position, brushing off her knees as she looked around. There was nothing to see- black ground stretched from beneath her feet to meet a black horizon in the distance, but yet something gave off enough light to let her know she wasn't blind.

Sybil noticed a slight lessening of the darkness, and to her surprise a small purple sun rose from the north and exposed a brilliantly violet landscape. She looked around, and saw a faint form in the sudden haze and feeling a strange compulsion, moved towards it.

The figure coalesced into the familiar form of Luna Lovegood, and Sybil smiled as she came near. "Hello, Ms. Lovegood," she said cheerily, perplexed when the dreamily smiling girl didn't respond.

Sybil followed her students gaze and stared as a magnificent lavender unicorn walked towards them in a dignified manner, stopping beside the thin waif- like girl. Luna grabbed a handful of mane and swung herself up, and suddenly Sybil was riding the unicorn as well, looking around her in fascination as she figured out the parameters of the spell.

"I have to be physically close to the students, I guess, so I don't miss what they see in their dream. That is important." she mused as they started moving, Luna perfectly content to let the impressive beast wander where it would, occasionally stopping for a mouthful of lush amethyst grass.

They continued riding on the unicorn for a long time- Sybil lost count after what might have been a half an hour- every once in a while stopping near a stream or river for the beast to get a drink. Sybil had figured out that she didn't even have to move, for the compulsion that kept her near Luna made it so that she was never more than three feet away.

Suddenly Sybil felt a pull at her navel, and was yanked backwards and up by the invisible string. She landed in yet another black landscape and sat, waiting for the scene to be set, wondering what Mr. Weasley was dreaming about.

..

She didn't have to wait long, for suddenly a light clicked on over her head and she was sitting on the floor next to a bound and gagged Ronald Weasley in an uncomfortable- looking metal chair. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline at the sight, but she shrugged as she waited for the action unfold. A masked being came up to the tied boy- it's sex was impossible to tell- and smacked the child across the face, asking calmly "Why did you do it, Ron?"

Sybil was shocked at the behavior on display before her. _What is he dreaming about? _she asked herself, and watched with wide eyes as the sexless figure morphed into Hermione Granger. His fellow student ripped the gag out of his mouth and screamed at him, "Why did you do it, Ron? _Why?" _her agonized shriek resounding in the blackened cell.

Ron stared at her in shock, his mouth working as he tried to think of what he'd done. "What are you talking about, Hermione? What did I do?" Hermione's hysterical cries echoed hideously in the small room.

"What did you do? _What did you do!?" _She yelled, her tormented questions making Ron shrink back in his chair. "You didn't do anything! You _never _do anything!" Ron huddled into his chair as far as he could go, and turned away from the raving witch. Another hard slap forced his head to snap around, and he stared at his mother in shock.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don't you _dare_ turn away from me young man!" the figure that had been Hermione only seconds before screamed shrilly, and Ron cringed as his mother's shouts assaulted his ears.

"How dare you, you filthy, good for nothing ingrate! How dare you!?" Ron's face, purple from repeated beatings, went pale as his mother continued to belittle him, tearing away what self- confidence he had.

His mother, red faced and frothing at the mouth, screamed curses at him, smacked him with her purse and threatened him with her wand. Ron finally looked away, not willing to bear the sight any longer, and froze as a sudden silence filled the room. He turned back in apprehension, cringing down into his chair as soon as he saw who was facing him.

Professor McGonagall stood, arms crossed and foot tapping, in the same place his mother had just occupied, and Ron's eyes widened as he wondered what she would do to him. A raised eyebrow made him slide down in his chair, and her voice, when she spoke, was like frozen helium.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you sit there and do nothing? How dare you act like you haven't done anything wrong?"

Ron, finding his voice, asked tremulously, "What did I do, Professor?"

Her face turned an astonishingly fearsome shade of purple and she hissed, "You're going to act like you don't know what you did? You stuck- up, conceited, self- centered little prick! You sat there like an asshole on your broom, acting like you owned the world, and you let that Quaffle go through the hoop! We lost the Game because of you!"

The dream continued on in the same vein for quite sometime, and as Sybil sat there she wondered what was wrong with the boy that he dreamed something like this. After Minerva came Madame Hooch, someone named Tonks, and Lavender Brown. Sybil was growing weary of watching the boy get beat up by every woman he'd ever wronged, and was most thankful when the tightening in her stomach signaled her entrance into another dream.

.

Music started to pound in the darkness, and Sybil watched as the barren landscape turned into a wild club scene. She was pulled along by the compulsion to where Blaise Zabini was dancing with another boy, if that could be called dancing. They ground against each other, not caring that they were being watched by the rest of the club, grabbing hips and thrusting shamelessly as they moved with the beat.

Blaise reached around the other boy and grabbed a hold of his ass, rocking into the stranger with an abandon he could never have accessed at Hogwarts. The rest of the club circled around the two boys, watching as they mimicked sex in the middle of the dance floor. Blaise felt strong hands sliding up his ribs and grinned as he buried his face in the other boys neck, flicking his tongue out and tasting the sweat that was coating the smooth skin.

He knew the club was watching, and arched his back as he pressed into the other boy, willing to put on a performance for his audience. They watched, swaying with the beat, as he dropped suddenly to sit on his ankles in front of the boy, wrapping his arms around thrusting hips and mouthing the straining erection that pressed against his lips, caressing the hard flesh through the rough denim of the jeans, and smiling around his almost- mouthful as he felt the boys dick get even harder.

Blaise rose slowly, enjoying the desperate way the other boy clung to him, teasing the boy with his teeth and tongue and lips as he made a pathway up from the erection, laving strong muscles as they presented themselves for his pleasure, lifting the other's shirt as he straightened, taking the hard peak of a nipple into his mouth and sucking it as the boy bucked against him, trying to make him hurry.

Blaise took his time, playing for his crowd and his own pleasure, tormenting the boy until neither could stand it any longer. He grabbed willing hips and pressed his head into the others shoulder, feeling strong hands grasp his ass as he started the true rutting, dragging their dicks together, creating a burning friction as sensitive erections thrust through denim to meet violently, the heady sensation of silent watchers an aphrodisiac as their breath forced its way out of their lungs.

Blaise threw his head back as he felt the tell- tale tightening, felt the rough, driving thrusts become erratic, and gasped as the shooting bliss pulsed through him, feeling his orgasm set off the boy, and let his sweaty head fall onto the others shoulder, waiting for the tremors to fade away, and gloried in the feel of the hard body that held him close.

..

Sybil was jerked out of the dream, but she barely noticed. Her mind refused to take in what she had just seen, and her eyes remained wide until she realized that she was standing in a blindingly white room.

Forcing the previous dream from her thoughts, she took in her surroundings. High cathedral windows let the sunlight stream in, and everything was done in white, or shades of it. There was a bed in the corner, a dresser, a walk- in closet, and a couch. All white.

Sybil turned towards the door when it opened, and Pansy stepped through, followed by Millicent and Daphne.

"Oh my goodness!" Pansy gushed as she raced for her closet, "You'll never guess what I found today!" Millie and Daphne followed quickly, eager to see what Pansy was so excited about.

The black haired so called princess of Slytherin came out of the closet with a huge frilly white dress, holding it up to be admired and lavishly adored.

"Isn't it lovely?" she sighed, holding the dress to her body and spinning around. "Won't Draco just love it?"

The other girls nodded agreement, wishing jealously that they had her life. Pansy sighed as she straightened from her impromptu dance and laid the dress on the bed.

"I know my life is perfect, girls, and I know you are my best friends, but when I'm married, I'm going to have to stop being friends with you." At their gasps of outrage, Pansy sighed and shrugged delicately.

"You know Drakey, darlings. He doesn't like it when anyone touches what belongs to him." The two girls nodded sadly. They did know that.

Pansy continued. "So you know that I am going to be tied up all day, one might say, and it will be rather bothersome to deal with friends as well as my husband. So I think it would be better for us all if we just acknowledge this fact now, and get over it like the Slytherin's we are."

Pansy paused after her speech, obviously expecting immediate agreement from her once- friends, but shrugging as they merely glanced away.

"Well?" Pansy asked curiously. "Why are you still here?" Millie and Daphne hid their tears as they fled the white bedroom, but Pansy shrugged again, and turning back to her dress said, "My Draco will be enough for me, won't he? Oh, yes he will."

She smoothed imaginary wrinkles from the dress as she sighed happily, and Sybil was quite happy to be pulled out of that dream and into the blackness she had come to be very familiar with.

..

Waiting in the changeable darkness, Sybil thought about the dreams she had visited so far. It seemed that every dream was a reflection of the person's true self, something that might be hidden in a normal day. Luna _was _a very uncaring girl, spending more time in the clouds than on land. Ronald did seem to be blamed for everything that went wrong. Sybil skipped over Blaise, though she did note as an aside that he was the randiest boy in the school, and Pansy- well, Sybil had never liked the Slytherin to begin with, so she wasn't very shocked by the dream she had just witnessed.

_If I remember correctly, Malfoy is next, _she thought as the darkness changed into another bedroom, this time one she recognized from countless years teaching at Hogwarts. A Prefects bedroom. It definitely housed a Slytherin, if the color palate was anything to go by, and Sybil saw a hidden doorway open and Malfoy step out of it.

He was wrapped in nothing more than a towel, and his hair was dripping wet, evidence that he was fresh out of the shower. As he passed by the mirror, however, he paused when he caught his reflection. Studying himself, he turned this way and that, finally deigning to look at his face.

Draco smiled at his reflection coyly, and walked closer, saying in a low, husky voice, "My, aren't you handsome today." He leaned in so that his nose was a mere breath away from the glass and pouted. "But you're all alone, Draco darling. No one is here to see you." He turned away from the mirror and walked towards his bed, unwrapping the towel as he went to begin drying himself off.

A voice from behind him called "My, Draco, you've got one fine ass, don't you think?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and faced the mirror. "Why yes, thank you. My ass _is _exceptionally fine."

The reflection chuckled in appreciation. "I do believe we are in agreement on that." Mirror- Draco leaned on his frame and sighed. "You said that no one was here to see you, but that's not true. I'm right here." Mirror- Draco added sulkily, and Draco smiled coquettishly.

"Well, I didn't know you were there, did I?" Draco asked reasonably, and added, "Besides, it hardly counts. You're in a mirror, and I'm not. I can't get any gratification from my reflection."

Draco finished speaking and turned around, starting to dry his hair when pale hands caught him around the waist and turned him back in the direction of the mirror. Mirror- Draco smiled when Draco glanced down at the hands holding his waist, then looked up at his twin through his lashes.

"I suppose this _is_ better." he said diffidently, and Mirror- Draco flexed his hands on the captured hips and smiled. "Oh, it is."

Draco dropped the towel to the floor and held his hands up in a _whatcha gonna do? _gesture. Mirror- Draco smiled slyly, and used his hands to force Draco against him. Draco went willingly and presented his lips for a kiss, smiling underneath the eager assault as his cock rubbed against Mirror- Draco's, and pressed his body as close to his reflection as was possible, nibbling soft full lips with a groan of pleasure.

Mirror- Draco ground his erection into Draco's already straining one, smirking as he felt Draco moan deep in his throat. Mirror- Draco dropped a hand from Draco's hip to Draco's dick and wrapped it around the needy hardness, squeezing as he started to pump the eager staff.

Draco thrust against the helping hand, plunging his tongue deeper into the moist cavern that allowed his advances with pleasure, wrapping one hand around his reflections neck and grabbing a handful of familiar silky hair with the other.

Letting go of Draco's throbbing erection and grabbing a hip, Mirror- Draco fitted his thigh between Draco's legs and forced it up until Draco was rubbing against solid muscle, and backed them up until the back of Draco's knees met the edge of the bed. Mirror- Draco propped his shin on the bed, using his leverage to bring his thigh flush against Draco's erection, giving Draco more support as he rutted against the proffered limb.

Mirror- Draco reached a free hand down to cup Draco's testicles, squeezing them lightly and rolling them in his palm, cupping them as his other hand released Draco's hip and moved down to provide Draco with a hand to encase his dick, corkscrewing up and down the shaft while Draco kept thrusting, fingering the engorged head as he deepened their kiss, waiting for Draco's orgasm to come.

Mirror- Draco started moving his thigh underneath Draco's frenzied thrusting, letting Draco break off the kiss as the sensations became too much to bear, as Draco strove against Mirror- Draco's hand and his leg, his gasping breaths filling the room.

Draco held onto his reflection for support as he pounded into ecstasy, coming hard on the hand that held him, his hold on Mirror- Draco tightening as his orgasm wrung every last ounce of strength out of him. Mirror- Draco let Draco's head fall against his shoulder until Draco regained control of his body, letting Draco reclaim his lips in a fiery kiss when Draco could breath again.

Mirror- Draco broke the kiss, and laid Draco out on the bed, wiping the cum off his hand and Draco's belly as Draco fell asleep, a small smile on his face.

..

Sybil couldn't breathe as she was sucked back into the inky darkness that awaited her. _That was- that was- so- so- so _disturbing_ on so many levels. _She shook her head, trying to clear it of the memory. _Are all the teenage boys in Hogwarts gay? _she asked herself, still trying to clear her head.

A new scene was forming, another place familiar to her, the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. Sybil watched as Seamus Finnegan hid behind a statue, hiding his gleeful chortling behind one hand, watching Snape come around the corner.

Peeves floated above and behind Snape, holding a bucket filled with a slimy brown liquid, and glanced down at Seamus. When Seamus nodded, Peeves squealed and upended the bucket on Snape's head, coating the pissed off Potion's Master in whatever goop had filled the container. Snapping a picture, Seamus cackled gleefully and ran away, casting a Jelly- Legs curse at Professor Snape over his shoulder as the enraged man began to chase after him, and slammed a high- five with Peeves as they skidded into an abandoned corridor to plot their next escapade.

"Hey, Peeves, what say you we spike the Teachers punch at Lunch?" Seamus asked as the brilliant idea popped into his head. Peeves hooted with laughter at the idea, and agreed immediately.

"Alright," Seamus said as he took a flask out of his back pocket, "I got this from Fred and George awhile back. Just dump the whole thing in and we just sit back and watch the show."

The two partners in crime smirked gleefully at each other as they went their separate ways, and Seamus walked into the Great Hall to sit at Gryffindor Table.

"Hey, guys," he said as he took his seat, leaning over to plant a kiss on Dean's lips, "Wait until you see what Peeves and I did today." The table groaned, and Seamus smiled wider as he basked in the glow of their 'praise'.

"Come on, spoil sports. This is gonna be _good_." Harry raised an eyebrow at that, and Hermione went to say something, but Seamus quieted them down with a raised hand as Dumbledore rose to speak.

"I know I don't normally give spee- _hic_- ches at Lunch, but today is a speci- _hiccup-_ al occasion." Dumbledore stopped to regain control of his breath before going on. "Today, I want us all to celebr- _hiccup- _ate the wonderful creation of fire- _hiccup- _whiskey. That's all." Dumbledore sat down to spontaneous applause, and Seamus made bows all around Gryffindor Table as the students stared at the Staff Table in astonishment.

More than half the teachers were drunk off their asses already, and some were so pissed that they were passed out. Hermione turned to Seamus with an accusatory gleam in her eye. "You got the Professors _drunk!?_" She asked incredulously, and stared as Seamus called Peeves over.

"I can't take all the credit, of course. It would never have happened without Peeves the Wonderful Poltergeist!" The entire student body- minus Hermione- started clapping and cheering and hooting, praising the blushing poltergeist, and Seamus' eyes widened as he saw Snape enter the Hall.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Look at Snape!" Every student turned as one, and stared.

Their greasy Potions Master was _blonde_, and he was an ugly blonde, too. He turned at the sound of Seamus' voice and stalked over, sending students cowering out of his way.

"Get over here Finnegan!" he bellowed, and Seamus pulled his camera out, snapped a picture, then said swiftly, "See ya's later, peeps. I've gotta go," and he ran off in the opposite direction, fleeing from the dangerous- looking Professor.

..

Sybil chuckled as she recognized the blackness surrounding her. _Snape is hideous with blonde hair, _she thought as she waited. _Good, I've only got to go through Potter now. I wonder if he dies? _she thought absently as the darkness re- arranged itself to form a small room with a desk in the center.

Sybil saw a man sitting at the desk, and recognized him immediately as Severus Snape. She watched as a door opened and shut, seemingly of its own accord. A thin figure appeared as if out of nowhere and dropped a shimmering cloak over the back of a chair.

Harry approached the older man and placed his hands on stressed shoulders, kneading the tense muscles until Severus relaxed into his chair and reached a hand up to take hold of one of Harry's. Harry stilled his massage as Severus brought his captive hand down to press against his cheek, and Harry turned his hand until Severus rested his cheek on the palm, letting Harry stroke his skin with gentle fingers.

Harry pulled his hand away as Severus pushed his chair out from the desk, and smiled tiredly at the younger man. "Why are you here, Harry?" he asked softly, and Harry gave him a one- sided smile in return as he knelt at Severus' feet.

"I know you need company right, now, Sev. So I came." Severus trailed his hand through the silky hair of the boy kneeling before him, and cupped Harry's chin in his hand as he leaned forward, hair forming a curtain around them.

"Thank you," he said tenderly, pressing a kiss to Harry's soft lips.

Harry returned the kiss, reaching up with his hand to caress Severus' cheek, unconsciously mimicking the older man's actions. Harry sat back from the gentle kiss, and stood, taking Severus' hand and entreating him to follow. Severus stood, paperwork forgotten, and let the younger man lead him away. Harry opened the door to Severus' rooms, and escorted the faintly smiling man through, shutting the door and leading the way to the bedroom, still holding onto Severus' hand.

Harry pulled Severus through the door and shut it, turning back to the black- eyed man and meeting his eyes as he raised their entwined fingers to press a kiss to them. Letting go, Harry stepped closer to Severus and unclasped his cloak, letting it slide away, tossing it carelessly into a corner.

He slowly unbuttoned Severus' tunic, watching the other man through his lashes, and slid the garment off, along with his own shirt. Harry took the bottom of Severus' undershirt and teased it out of the waistband of his trousers, lips parting slightly as he watched inch by slow inch of snowy skin be exposed as the shirt uncovered more and more of Severus.

Harry pulled the shirt off Severus gently, and ran his hands down the sides of his chest as he knelt leisurely, letting his hands roam over his partners body, caressing his sides and legs as Harry lowered himself to the floor. He bent down to slip Severus' shoes off, first one, then the other, peeling socks off as he gazed up at Severus, watching the man as he knelt on his knees before him, unbuttoning his trousers, sliding the rough material off of his lovers body, flinging the clothing aside as he stood back, and stepped, piece by piece, out of his own clothing, delighting in the fact that Severus was watching him with hungry eyes.

Harry went back to Severus, and pressed his hands against the hot chest, raising his lips to be kissed as Severus gathered him into his arms and stroked his hair back from his face, and lowered his lips to the willing ones Harry presented him with. The kiss was gentle, loving, and when Severus lapped at Harry's lips, he opened his mouth with a needy sigh and allowed Severus to enter, filling his mouth with the burning heat of the other man, letting Severus claim him once more.

Severus felt the rapidly growing erection against his leg, and smiled into the kiss as he eased them apart and led Harry to the bed, sitting down and pulling Harry down on top of him, letting the younger man take over the kiss as his hands roamed over the scorching body pinning him to the bed.

Severus waited for as long as he could before taking Harry's throbbing cock in his hand and stroking it, building up the heat that resided in Harry as the younger man pulled back from Severus' addictive mouth with a gasp, thrusting against Severus' hand in need as he sat up, straddling the pale man, letting Severus take control for the moment.

Harry stopped Severus' motion before it triggered his orgasm, and moved backwards over the prone body, kneeling between Severus' legs with a wicked gleam in his eye. Harry lowered his head, and took the velvety hardness between willing lips, slowly encasing the pulsing erection in the heat of his mouth, taking each inch as a treat.

He sucked and licked every section of skin his tongue came in contact with, relishing the breathy gasps coming from Severus as a slim hand entwined itself in Harry's hair, more for the contact than any attempt at guiding him. Harry increased the speed of his movement, adoring the feel of the cock stiffening even further in his mouth, and only Severus' sharp tug on his hair kept him from attempting to draw every last drop of fluid out of the older man.

Severus dragged Harry up, crushing his lips in a burning kiss as Harry resettled himself between Severus' legs, keeping the contact as he reached out and dug for the bottle of lube in the top drawer. Squeezing the cool gel onto his fingers, he rubbed it generously around Severus' opening, and, slipping a finger inside, moaned into Severus' mouth at the tight heat as Severus quivered under his hand.

Harry slid another finger into Severus, feeling the low whimper against his lips as he slowly pumped the older wizard with two fingers, then three, reaching for the spot- that spot, as Severus broke the kiss, arching his back, and Harry withdrew his fingers, replacing them quickly with the head of his rigid cock, and slowly pushed in, not stopping until he was hilted completely, Severus taut beneath him, moaning Harry's name like a prayer.

Harry pulled out and slammed in, and again, hissing as he heard Severus beg him to move faster, and he thrust harder, faster, bringing them to the edge, and as Severus' legs wrapped around his waist, Harry thrust into Severus almost mindlessly, his body pummeling Severus until the older man cried out, convulsing around Harry, who came with a breathless cry as wave after wave of rapturous ecstasy flowed through his body.

Harry collapsed on top of Severus, chuckling weakly as the older man pressed a kiss to his scar, and collapsed as Severus' legs fell away, sliding his cock out of Severus as the older man rolled over to sprawl across Harry, finally relaxing.

..

Sybil was thrown out of the parchment and into her body in a state of shock. This was nothing compared to what she had experienced before, and she had no idea what to do. Did any of that happen? Should she tell the Headmaster? But it was a dream.

Right?

She was confused, to say the least, and she stayed in her bed until seven thirty before remembering that she had to be at breakfast at eight. Getting up she showered and dressed, carefully not thinking about the strip- shows she had seen last night, and made her way to the Great Hall, making very sure that she didn't encounter any students on her way there. And she now knew the answer to her question from last night- _every single boy in Hogwarts is _gay. She shuddered as she forced the memories from her mind.

Entering and taking her seat, Sybil tried her best not to meet anyone's eyes, thereby missing the _I told you so _look Dumbledore was giving Minerva, or seeing the six galleons Minerva handed over with a grumpy expression. Sybil was doing her best to just eat and leave when Severus walked into the Hall and, seeing the only open seat at the Staff Table was next to Sybil, sat there. She squeaked, and scooted as far away from him as she could, pretending she didn't see the disdainfully annoyed expression on his face.

_How can I look at him!? _She asked herself. _I've seen him naked, I've seen him blonde, I saw him get fucked! _I'm _fucked. _Sybil, forgetting for a moment that she did not want to look at the student body, did just that in an attempt to evade Snape's superior glare.

Malfoy was sitting at Slytherin Table with the self- satisfied smirk on his face that took on a whole new meaning. Seamus was gazing at Peeves with a contemplative expression, as Dean tried to get his attention. Luna was looking dreamy- not a real difference. Pansy was looking far more haughty than normal. Blaise and Ron looked like themselves, no change there- _do they dream like that all the time?- _and Harry was peeking a glance at the Staff Table, specifically at Snape, who was looking back with a smirk, and that was too much for Sybil.

With a shriek and a clatter as her spoon hit her plate she ran out of the Great Hall, ignoring the laughter and puzzlement she'd left in her wake and fled to her tower, swearing never to ever even think about her students dreams again.

_They can hand in fake dreams from now until Kingdom come, _she swore as she ripped up the parchment sitting on her bed, _I'm never doing something like that again._

..

**A/N: **So, how weird was that, guys? I swear, I dunno where these things come from, really…

Well, ya'll know the drill--

"_**Support FanFiction, Leave a Review!"**_- I love this phrase- I'm glad I came up with it…..

hehehe- I love myself, man….

If you love me, you'll leave a review…. Please?

Netrixie


End file.
